


Reflections of a Lover

by fossilized



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fossilized/pseuds/fossilized
Summary: Zach uses Shaun as inspiration.





	

Zach thinks about the assignment: “Paint someone you know by memory”. He thinks about doing Cody, but then he has an idea to do Shaun.   
He thinks about the little creases Shaun gets in his forehead when he’s writing or lost in thought.  
He thinks about the little crinkles Shaun gets around his eyes when he smiles.  
He thinks about Shaun’s eyes, so full of passion and love.  
He thinks of the little lines Shaun gets around his mouth when he smiles.  
He thinks about the jawline that he’s so often kissed along.  
He thinks of the stubble on Shaun’s face how it feels when they kissed.  
He thinks of all these things as he paints. The things that make Shaun’s face Shaun’s.  
Zach smiles to himself, as the painting comes along. He’ll show it to Shaun later.


End file.
